Google Friends make grounded videos out of Lou Strickland
Cast Google Spanish-herself Google French-herself Google German-herself Google Italian-himself Google Portuguese-herself Google Russian-herself Google Catalan-himself Google Icelandic-himself Google Finnish-herself Google Hungarian-herself Google Greek-herself Google Polish-himself Google Danish-herself Google Dutch-herself Google Turkish-herself Google Czech-herself Google Swedish-herself Google Indonesian-herself Google Ukrainian-herself Google Serbian-himself Google Bosnian-himself Google Esperanto-himself Google Latvian-himself Google Croatian-himself Google Romanian-herself Lou Strickland-Tom Alan Strickland-himself Lou's angry voice-Shouty Police Officer and Miss Finster-Wiseguy Me-Steven and Patient's voice Plot This begins with a quick update and on with the video. Transcript Me: Fluttershy106 with another update here. The Google Friends are going to join TJ and the Gang at the Third Street School. They will help Randall Weems and much more. Anyways, on with the video. Google Spanish: No puedo creer que Lou Strickland sea el peor enemigo de todos. Google French: Je suis d'accord avec toi. Ne peut-il pas s'arrêter? Google German: Ich habe einen Plan. Lassen Sie uns aus ihm eine bestrafte Serie machen. Google Spanish: Haré el primer video. (Video begins) Alan Strickland: Lou Strickland, you are grounded grounded grounded forever! Lou Strickland: But Dad, I didn't do anything. Alan Strickland: That's right! You are grounded for nothing! Go to your room now! Lou Strickland (running upstairs in Abyo's voice): Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (Video ends) Google French: Super vidéo! Je ferai envoyer Lou Strickland au lit aussi tôt! Google German: Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Lou Strickland an Ostern bestraft wird, drei. Google Italian: Farò Lou Strickland che rompe la televisione dell'aula, quattro. Google Portuguese: Vou fazer Lou Strickland chamar Emily Elizabeth de palavra N, cinco. Google Russian: Я заставлю Лу Стрикленда называть Ругратов буквой N, шесть. Google Catalan: Faré que Lou Strickland anomeni els personatges del carrer Sèsam amb la paraula N, set. Google Icelandic: Ég læt Lou Strickland drepa Barney og rústa systur sinni, átta. Google Finnish: Teen Lou Stricklandin kaatumaan hänen isänsä tietokoneen, yhdeksän. Google Hungarian: Megadom, hogy Lou Strickland megöli tízéves húga. Google Greek: Θα κάνω τα μάτια του Lou Strickland στον καθηγητή του, έντεκα. Google Polish: Zrobię Lou Strickland ruiny kościoła, dwanaście. Google Danish: Jeg får Lou Strickland til at gå ud på en date, mens han straffes, tretten. Google Dutch: Ik laat Lou Strickland zijn leraar naar de huizen van de mentale mensen sturen, veertien. Google Turkish: Lou Strickland'ın bulaşıkları kıracağını söyleyeceğim, on beş. Google Czech: Nechám Loua Stricklanda, aby se naučil pravdu, šestnáct. Google Swedish: Jag gör att Lou Strickland sätter sin mamma i hennes bikini, sjutton. Google Indonesian: Saya akan membuat Lou Strickland mendapat VHS sambil dihukum, delapan belas. Google Ukrainian: Я зроблю Лу Лук Стрікленда на вентилятор, зроблений персонажами Кайлу, дев'ятнадцять. Google Serbian: Натераћу да Лои Стрицкланд убије Боббија и Април Гловера, двадесет. Google Bosnian: Napravit ću Lou Stricklanda da okružuje mali Bill, dvadeset i jedan. Google Esperanto: Mi kreos Lou Strickland al lia patro, dudek du. Google Latvian: Es likšu, lai Lou Strickland nogalina fanu veidotos Caillou varoņus, divdesmit trīs. Google Croatian: Natjerat ću Lou Stricklanda da otpusti svog učitelja, dvadeset četiri. Google Romanian: Voi face ca Lou Strickland să fie executat, douăzeci și cinci. (after the other Google Friends made their video) Google Italian: Questo è stato il migliore in assoluto. Le parole non possono iniziare a descrivere quanto siamo orgogliosi oggi. Google Portuguese: Eu sei. Mal podemos esperar para ver o olhar no rosto de Lou Strickland. (The next morning, the Google Friends were laughing) Lou Strickland: Who made a grounded series out of me?! Google Spanish: En realidad, todos lo hicimos. Lou Strickland: Google Friends, you have crossed the red line! That's it! I'm going to give you what's coming! Google French: Dans ce cas, nous devons fuir. Google German: Genau! Lass uns von hier verschwinden! Google Italian: Prima che ci attacchi! Google Portuguese: Sim, vamos sair daqui! Lou Strickland started to chase after Google Friends, and went past Miss Finster who was shocked and appalled. Miss Finster: Oh dear! I think Lou Strickland is going insane! He's trying to kill the Google Friends! I better get the police! Google Friends: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Google Russian: Помогите! Помогите! Алан преследует нас! Google Catalan: Algú ajuda! Google Icelandic: Hlaupa fyrir lífi þínu! Google Finnish: Jatka juoksemista! Google Hungarian: Ne hagyja, hogy ő hozzon minket! Őrült! Őrült! Lou Strickland: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Lou Strickland was chasing the Google Friends out of school, and chased them down the street. Lou Strickland: (Shouty's voice) COME HERE BACK, YOU NAUGHTY KIDS! I'LL TIE YOUR LIPS BEHIND YOUR HEADS! AND YOU'LL NEVER LAUGH AGAIN! Then Lou Strickland popped back home and the Google Friends panted. Google Russian: Уф! Это было близко. Google Catalan: Ho sé, nois! Per què no fem una migdiada? Google Icelandic: Það er góð hugmynd, Google Catalan. Google Finnish: Kyllä, otetaan nukkua. Google Hungarian: És aludj, igaz? Google Greek: Ναι, ακριβώς, το Google Ουγγρικά. Google Polish: Zgadzam się. Lou Strickland nie będzie nas już gonił. Then in Lou's house, Lou equipped a mace, and he came out of the house to chase after the Google friends, much to their horror. Lou Strickland: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Google Greek: Aaaah! Ωχ όχι! Google Polish: Nie znowu! Google Danish: Åh gud! Han har en mus til at angribe os! Google Dutch: Oh nee! We zijn gedoemd! We kunnen beter scarper! SNEL! Google Turkish: Evet, daha iyi olsak iyi olur. Google Czech: Ach ne! Co uděláme? Google Swedish: Spring för livet! Lou Strickland kommer att döda oss! Min far vill att jag ska gå till min babysyster Samantha poolfest! Google Indonesian: Kita harus melarikan diri. Lou Strickland kept on chasing after the Google Friends. Lou Strickland: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE ALL OF YOU GOOD! Google Friends: AAAAAARGH! Google Italian: Sta diventando matto come Spinelli! Pazzo! Pazzo! Lou Strickland: (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET ALL OF YOU, YOU'RE DONE!!!!!! The Google Friends ran as fast as they could. Lou Strickland: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY GUYS! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK ALL OF YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU UP! Google Ukrainian: Довідка! Довідка! Поліція, допоможіть! Google Serbian: Спасите нас! Мадман! Мадман! Google Bosnian: Policija, pomozite! Taj luđak nas progoni jarbolom! Google Esperanto: Fari ion! Li estas danĝera! Frenezo! Google Latvian: Steidzies! Steidzies! Tas ārprāts kļūst traks! Google Croatian: Zaustavite tog luđaka prije nego što nas uhvati! Google Romanian: Ajuta-ne! Fă ceva, te rog! Înainte să ne omoare pe toți! Then the Google Friends ran past Miss Finster and the police officer, and Miss Finster and the police officer halted Lou. Police Officer: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? Miss Finster: Lou, what's the big idea chasing after these Google Friends!? Lou Strickland: Because they make a grounded series out of me! Let me at him! Let me at him! Police Officer: Hey, there's no need to chase after the kids like that! Where did you get the mace come from? Miss Finster: Tell me, Lou! Why are you bringing in the mace?! Lou Strickland: I had to use the mace to chase after 25 of those troublemaking people who are the Google Friends because they made a grounded series out of me! Police Officer: Hey! There's no need to do to any of those kids like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. Miss Finster: And I will take it back to your house! And there's no need to get angry or violent to the Google friends just because they made a grounded series out of you! Lou Strickland: (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!!! Police Officer: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. You have to go to the insane hospital for one month, that will calm you down. You're getting mad and insane. Come with me now. Lou Strickland: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! This is so unfair! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Police Officer: Oh be quiet, you! Then the police officer took Lou Strickland away and sent him to the insane hospital. Then Lou Strickland and the police officer entered the insane hospital, and then the police officer showed him the ward. Police Officer: This is the ward which is where you are staying. Stay there for a while, this is what you get for trying to attack the Google Friends! No more bothering the Google Friends! NEVER! The police officer left the room. Lou Strickland's expression was now one of sullen rage. His eyes went red with fury, and after a few seconds, he snapped. His entire face reddened, Lou Strickland began to throw a mental breakdown, as he screeched at the top of his lungs like a wild monkey. He pounded and stomped on the floor, then he started to jump crazily back and forth. He battered a wall with his feet for a while. He ran to the door and hanged on to the doorknob, still screaming like a wild monkey. At the park, Miss Finster and Fluttershy106 were impressed with the Google Friends. Miss Finster: Google Spanish, Google French, Google German, Google Italian, Google Portuguese, Google Russian, Google Catalan, Google Icelandic, Google Finnish, Google Hungarian, Google Greek, Google Polish, Google Danish, Google Dutch, Google Turkish, Google Czech, Google Swedish, Google Indonesian, Google Ukrainian, Google Serbian, Google Bosnian, Google Esperanto, Google Latvian, Google Croatian and Google Romanian, for working as a team, you get to have a vacation. Me: And you are all ungrounded for making grounded videos out of Lou Strickland and for getting him sent to the insane hospital. That night, Lou Strickland felt annoyed. He had calmed down after the racket. He was hunched in a corner of the ward under the glare of a single light. When he spoke, his vice echoed softly in the silence of the ward. Lou Strickland: Curse those accursed Google Friends. They made grounded videos out of me! I must devise a plan so diabolical, so sinister, it will bring those tiny titans to their knees! I need to beat them at their own game. Lou Strickland gapsed. Lou Strickland: I need to fight fire with fire! I need... I need to make a phone call. Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! The other patient called to Lou Strickland. Other Patient's voice: Hey, shut up in there! Lou Strickland laughed quietly. Lou Strickland: Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Just then, the police officer came with Alan Strickland. Police Officer: Lou Strickland, I've got a visitor who wants to collect you. Lou Strickland: What?! Is it my dad? Police Officer: Yes! Lou Strickland: Lou Strickland, I can't believe you chased the Google Friends with a mace just because they made a grounded series out of you! Why did you do that?! That's dangerous! You know it can murder people, and you should be ashamed for yourself! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! When we get home, you will go straight to your room! Let's go home now! So Lou Strickland went home with his dad in disgrace. Translations Google Spanish: I can't believe Lou Strickland is the worst enemy of all. Google French: Je suis d'accord avec toi. Ne peut-il pas s'arrêter? Google German: I have a plan. Let's turn it into a punished series. Google Spanish: I'll do the first video. Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:All Lou Strickland deserves Category:Incomplete pages